User blog:Maddiellabie/The Maddie Adventures of Dance
(We're having a dance party hosted by DJ Lance Rock, but he and the Me Too! cast gets arrested - Maddie, Muno, and Alisa) Zoozie: "Should we do the Oogieloves cheer?" DJ Lance: "Hello Friends! Today we're going to dance! So everyone get up, come on everyone, stand up! Because,' it's time to dance!'" DJ Lance: "Are you ready?" All: "Yeah!" DJ Lance: "Are you ready?" All: "Yeah!" DJ Lance: "Well, it's time to dance!" All: "Go, Go, Go Bobby, Go, Go, Go Bobby, Go, Go, do the Bobby, Go, Go, do the Bobby" Bobby: "I like to dance!" (DJ Lance, Raymond, Granny Murray, and Bobby get arrested) Brobee, Maddie, and David: "Due to doorknob problems, DJ Lance can't be your host!" DJ Lance: "I'm on in one minute, but this door is stuck!" Alisa: "What's more? My tap dancing solo, it's gone!" Zoozie, Goobie, and Toofie: "Snap Snap Snap Reach for the sky, Snap Snap Snap Twist from side to side and say Oogielove, Oogielove, O-O-O-O-Oogielove, Oogieloves!" Maddie: "Great job Oogieloves!" DJ Lance: "We need to get out, Granny Murray and I are hungry!" Rob Dydrek: "How about I kick the door open?" DJ Lance: "You kicking the door open?" David: "How about I go first?" Plex, Cameron, Lennon, and Dryden: "Wiggle your arms (4x), Do the Arm Wiggle (4x)" DJ Lance: "I'm worried this show is gonna be a disaster!" (Foof, Brobee, and Pablo were doing a medical sketch, Foofa as the nurse, brobee as the doctor, and Pablo as the patient) Foofa: "I'm worried I mess up!" Pablo: "Don't worry Foofa, I'll fill in! Shake '(8x), '''Do the Baby Isaac '(2x)" (Darkrai was putting people to sleep.) Jin, Dai, and Bun: "'''Stomp (2x) Jump out in out and Squish it (2x)" zoe: "I'm "Zoe" Pablo: "I'm "Pablo" Keiko: "I'm "Keiko" Jared: "and I'm "Jared" Girl with shoulder length hair and dressed rock style: "I'm "Lenni Fraizer" Zoe: "We're about to do a song!" Zoe, Pablo, Keiko, Jared, and Lenni Fraizer: "Point to your head, Point to your arms, point to your legs, now point to your feet (Dance, Dance), Point to your feet (Dance, Dance), Point to your feet, Beaty, Clap, Beaty Beat, CLap, Beaty, Clap, Beaty Beat, Clap (Clap), Beaty Beaty Beat Beaty Beat Clap Clap" DJ Lance: "Alisa, David, play something!" David: "Me Too!: Behind the Scenes. Hmm, Interesting" Narrator: "Riverseafingal, Scotland. There was a childminder, bus cleaner, doctor, nurse, taxi driver, train waiter, fruit market staller, teacher, and band musicians." Dr. Juno: "That's when a British-Irish children's channel named "Cbeebies" liked us so much, that they decided to do a TV show about us" Lynese: "Run Run Run, It's Fun Fun Fun, Run Run Run, It's Fun Fun" (Lynese knocks down Brobee's tower of blocks) All: "Oh No!" Toodee: "Lynese, watch where you're going!" Lynese: "But i said i'm sorry!" (Toodee scowls at Lynese) Lynese: "I'm So (2x) Sorry, I'm So (2x) Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'll make it all better!" (Lynese starts crying about knocking down Toodee's blocks) Maddie: "Don't worry Lynese, we tried everything, but it wouldn't work!" (Rob Dydrek got angry and kicked down the door) Plex: "Maddie, there's a new Me Too! Dvd" Maddie: "Let's watch it!" "Come on and Get on down to the city (The City), where the trains all clatter through (Clatter through), Hey, look at that driver driving, I wanna drive that train on blue (Me Too!)" (Everyone sleeping because of Darkrai) Raymond: "What did I miss?" (Everyone wakes up abd loves the video) (Darkrai was found by the Comfy Squad and disapears) Ms. Bristow: "Sorry I'm late, but I was lost" (The Comfy Squad and the Gabba gang starts singing around her) "Sarah Bristow, Sarah Bristow, We love you, Ms. Bristow, when you're with the Bristow, every day is new - wow! We love you, Ms. Bristow" The Kids: "Now we can all be dancing!" Me Too! Cast: "Run Run Run, It's Fun Fun Fun, RUn RUn Run, it's Fun Fun FUn, Run in a circle, Run in a Circle now, Run in a circle, Run in a Circle, now freeze!" Goobie, Zoozie, Toofie, Ethan, Toodee, Foofa, and Jared: "Find a Friend, Oh Find a Friend, We're gonna find a friend and play, Be our friend!" DJ Lance: "Yo!" All: "Hi!" DJ Lance: "It's almost time to go!" All: "Aw!" DJ Lance: "But first, let's go back and remember what we did today!" All: "Yay!" Granny Murray: "What are we going to do tomorrow?" Maddie: "DJ Lance said we're going to go to a Barbie and the Rockers concert in space!" Keiko: "I love Barbie and the Rockers!" Ms. Wenzel: "Me Too! I love their clothes!" Alisa: "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning after breakfast!" DJ Lance: "Wow! That was so much fun! Thanks for playing with us today!" All: "Bye!" DJ Lance: "See you next time, here we go! Yooooooo Gabba Gabba!" The End Category:Blog posts